


The Smell of Evidence

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: There has been a body found on the street and after it was taken to the morgue and the street washed clean of blood, Jim is sent to check the scene.
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 10





	The Smell of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'the nose knows'

The Smell of Evidence

by Bluewolf

Because the murder had been on the street - albeit an admittedly fairly quiet street that only gave access to some houses - the crime scene had been cleaned up after Forensics had checked it out. There was, after all, no point in leaving the stain where the victim had bled to death to disturb the residents. Forensics had obtained what evidence was available - not much - and there was nothing left for anyone to discover. There was only one thing certain - the man had been stabbed.

Despite that, Chief Warren told Simon to send Jim out to the scene. Not that Warren actually knew about Jim's senses, but he had realized some time earlier that Jim had the ability to be aware of things that nobody else noticed.

And so Jim, accompanied by his civilian ride along, headed off to Washington Crescent.

By then, of course, the street had been hosed clear of blood; there was just a slightly damp mark on the sidewalk to show where the body had been.

Jim glared at it. "How the hell does Warren expect anyone to find any additional evidence after Forensics has checked it all out then cleared the Fire Department to hose everything clean?"

"He's become too used to you solving cases nobody else can," Blair said. "And I'm sure you can find something here. OK, hearing isn't going to help, or sight now it's all been cleaned - but you have other senses - "

"Are you suggesting I try licking the ground to see if I can taste anything?" Jim growled.

"I've seen you pick something up and touch it with your tongue," Blair reminded him.

They were interrupted by Jim's cell phone ringing.

"Ellison."

"We've got a name for the victim," Simon said. "There was a wallet in his pocket - pretty well soaked in blood, but blood washes off plastic cards. Grant Davis, and he lived at number eight."

"Eight Washington Crescent?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

"Right. I'll go and have a word with the family." He hung up and pushed his cell phone back into his pocket, then looked at Blair.

"The victim lived here?" Blair said.

"Grant Davis," Jim murmured. He looked around once, preparatory to moving to his truck and heading the short distance to the house. Then he took a deep breath, and walked several yards down the street, following the route the water had taken as it carried the blood away. He bent, picked something up and rejoined Blair.

"What've you got?" Blair asked.

"Not sure." He opened his hand and showed Blair the leaf-shaped sliver of silver he had picked up.

"Looks like part of an ear ring," Blair said thoughtfully. "So - is this just a chance thing, or is our killer a woman?"

Jim reached into his pocket for an evidence bag, and slipped the piece of silver into it. It might or might not be relevant, but he needed to keep it safe.

"How did you know that was there?" Blair asked.

"Smelt it," Jim answered. "Even though it was washed down the street when the bloood was hosed off, I was still aware of a slightly metallic smell. Lucky it caught in the crack between two paving stones." He climbed into the truck.

Blair joined him and fastened his seat belt as Jim began the drive up Washington Crescent. He stopped at No. 7 and climbed out, Blair at his heels as he headed for the door.

A woman answered his knock.

"Mrs. Davis?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

Behind him Blair breathed, "Jim, look at her ear rings."

Jim did, as he continued, "Is Grant Davis your husband?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with me to the PD to answer some questions concerning the death of your husband earlier this morning."

She stared at him for a moment, her heartbeat speeding up. Then - "How... how do you know?"

"Your ear rings. There's a silver leaf hanging from one of them. The other one has no leaf - but a few minutes ago I picked up a silver leaf from an ear ring close to where Mr. Davis's body was found."

"Why did you kill him?" Blair's voice held the note of a shaman demanding an answer.

She was silent for a moment then murmured, "I discovered he was being unfaithful, cheating on me with one of his fellow workers. I... I really loved him, but when I discovered that... "

"I'm sorry," Blair said quietly. "But you understand we do have to arrest you. Would you like to get your coat, and we'll take you in to the PD."

***

Back in Major Crime, they reported their findings to Simon.

"How did you find the bit off the ear ring?" Simon asked. "The road had been hosed down - "

"There was a residual scent in the air," Jim said.

"And he dialed up his sense of smell," Blair finished. "Even when the other senses fail him - the nose knows."


End file.
